


Stay Out of the Forest

by VanityFlair



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha Kylo Ren, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Knotting, Multiple Orgasms, Shameless Smut, Smut, a little bit of spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:51:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanityFlair/pseuds/VanityFlair
Summary: Don’t go into the forest, her parents told her.The big bad wolf would eat her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> "O powerful love! that, in some respects, makes a beast a man; in some other, a man a beast."  
> – Merry Wives of Windsor
> 
>  
> 
> Kind-sorta-but-not-really based on Little Red Riding Hood.

* * *

 

Don’t go into the forest, her parents told her. There are monsters in the forest.

  
But now the monsters were in the town. One of the human’s had broken the pact between the wolves and the humans and now the wolves were seeking retribution.

  
And the young alpha in charge was asking for her.

  
She’d played with him when they were both little – he and the two others in his litter were still pups, unable to control their transformations to a human – and she was unaware of the dangers that came with being around a werewolf.

  
They were unpredictable, wild, and selfish. They didn’t care about the plights of humans.  
She couldn’t wrap her head around it when her parents explained why they were forbidding her to play with her pup friend – couldn’t apply those characteristics to her wolf friend. But they had been children.

  
She wasn’t the same person that she was back then; there was no doubt he’d be the same way.

  
\\\\\

She didn’t see him again until she was fourteen. There was a path through the forest – _don’t go into the forest_ – that would bring her to school faster, and she was late.

  
The forest was just a bunch of trees – there was nothing there that could hurt her, right?

  
The snapping of a twig stopped her in her tracks, her feet faltering on the vague indent of a path. Her chest clenched and she silently cursed herself as she listened to the sounds of the forest. Another snap; she spun around, her narrowed eyes darting around the sun-dappled path behind her.

  
“Who’s there?” She demanded, her voice wavering despite her attempts to remain calm.

  
She stepped back as the brush a few feet away from her rustled; a man the size of a tree stepped through, his frame glowing as the sunlight passing though the greenery hit him from behind. She blinked, trying to force her eyes to adjust to the light, and laughed lightly as they did.

  
The stranger was tall, but not as tall as a tree, and he was certainly not a man. Not yet. Despite seeming to be around her age, he looked to be over a foot and a half taller than her. His hair hung in loose waves to his shoulders, as dark as night; but what drew her closer, unknowingly closing the distance between them, were his eyes. They were so familiar, but she couldn’t place them; the soft brown seemed to stir something in her, but she didn’t know what.

  
“I’m sorry,” he apologized as he continued to stare down at her. “Did I scare you?”

  
“You just startled me, that’s all,” she gave a small, nervous laugh, her voice still holding an edge of fright. “My parents always told me the forest is dangerous; for a second there I thought they were right.”

  
The boy stood still, a sly smile creeping across his lips. “Your parents were right. The forest is dangerous; it’s full of wolves.”

  
She felt a wave of panic, watching with her breath collecting into a lump in her throat as his brown eyes melted into crimson. Instinctively, she took a step back and the angry color disappeared from his eyes immediately.

  
“Whoa, relax,” he said, his hands out in front of him placating. “It’s me; it’s Kylo.”

  
“Kylo?” She repeated, looking up and down his frame. “Kylo?! Wow, you’re not a puppy anymore.”

  
He laughed, a low warm sound. “And you’re not a little girl anymore, either.”

  
She was beautiful. It’d had been nine years since he last saw her – nine years spent waiting to see his childhood friend again. Now he found himself wanting to be more than just a childhood friend.

  
“So why are you in the forest if your parents told you it’s dangerous?” He went on.

  
“I was late for school, and – crap! School!” Her eyes widened, and hand flying up to slap against her forehead. “Oh my god, I’m going to be in so much trouble!”

  
“Wait!” Kylo’s voice stopped her as she spun on her heel, fully intending to sprint to her school. “You’ll come back, won’t you?”

  
She turned back to look at him, a shy smile on her face. “Of course.”

  
He watched the faint hint of a blush cross her face before she turned and ran through the forest, trying not to be any later to school than she already was.

  
“Until we meet again,” his whisper heard only by the wind.

  
\\\\\

  
She hadn’t seen him since then, though not for lack of trying.

  
She’d spent months after their encounter wandering that same path in the woods, hoping to come across him again. But she hadn’t seen him. Whenever she came home from college, she sometimes ventured into the forest, hoping that would be different.

  
It hadn’t; not until the pack entered the town.

  
He’d grown so handsome, flanked by his two brothers. They’d all been born with the rank of Alpha, but only Kylo was _the_ Alpha.

  
Her parents had protested – how could they be expected to send their daughter into the claws of monsters. He’d just repeated his demand, and despite her parents’ attempts to stop her she’d gone to his side. Despite the stories she’d heard of his brutality, of his wrath if his pack had been wronged, she knew he was still the pup she’d once played with, even if that pup was buried down deep.

  
He hadn’t spoken to her on their trek back to the wolves’ homes in the forest. His hand was wrapped around hers – the pressure oscillating between loose and firm, as if he wasn’t exactly sure what he was supposed to do. His face was blank, his movements precise and the even the air around him commanded authority, but his palms were sweaty…as if he was nervous.

  
They reached the compound where the wolves resided; she was surprised to see just how much the wolves had hidden deep in the forest. As the head Alpha, Kylo’s was the biggest building in the compound – in the back of her head she realized that this was her home now. They stood there in the bedroom, not speaking.

  
She wasn’t sure what to say to him – she hadn’t seen him since they were teenagers. It had almost as if he was avoiding her ever since that day in the forest.

  
He was silent, his hand still holding hers, as he gazed down at her, a whirlwind of emotions passing through his eyes. His hands came up slowly, holding her jaw softly in his big hands.

  
“I missed you,” he whispered.

  
“Then why didn’t you come back?” She wondered. “I did.”

  
He sighed, his thumb rubbing softly against her jaw. “I wanted to, but…I got in trouble. They said I was too young, too bold. They said I could’ve lost control and that the peace with the humans was fragile enough as it was.”

  
“Lost control?” She repeated. “What do you mean?”

  
“Lose control – let out the wolf inside and eat you up.” He gave a wry smile. “That why they made me stay away. We were just kids.”

  
She gave a soft smile. “Well, we’re not kids anymore.”

  
Something in the air changed as those words left her mouth, his eyes growing impossible dark as he drew a steadying breath through his teeth.

  
“No, we’re not.” He growled, his dark eyes hungrily devouring every inch of her. “You’re so gorgeous. _Goddamn_ , how can anyone be so beautiful?”

  
“What big eyes you have, my big bad wolf.” She said, her voice low and teasing as she brushed a thumb across his cheekbones.

  
Kylo chuckled, the sound reverberating through her. “All the better to see you with, my dear.”

  
Her thumb trailed along his face, tracing down the curve of his ears. “What big ears you have.”

  
His thumb brushed the underside of her bottom lip, the pads of his fingers trailing down over the hollow of her throat, ghosting over her clothed breasts. She gasped at the contact, her nipple stiffening in response.

  
“All the better to hear you with, my dear,” he murmured. His hand trailed lower, with ghost-like touches long her abdomen and down to her clothed core.

  
Her fingers in turn continued tracing his face, the tip of her finger trailing down the peak of his nose. “What a big nose you have.”

  
“All the better to smell you with, my dear.”

  
“And what big lips you have.”

  
“All the better to kiss you with, my dear.”

  
He pressed his lips to hers in a fierce kiss, his hand coming around to grip her backside; taking his silent cue she wound her arms around his neck, jumping so her legs were tangled around his waist. He walked forward, never disengaging form the kiss as he pressed her against his mattress, adjusting her so he was completely underneath him.

  
He pushed up her shirt, massaging her abdomen before settling both of his palms on her breasts. He fondled the soft mounds through her bra, and she lifted the shirt over her head, almost tearing her bra off in an effort to expose herself to him.

  
In reply, he pulled his own shirt off, a deep hum coming from the back of his throat as her hands explored the expanse of his chest. Fumbling hands grappled with the others’ pants as their lips danced languidly. As they pulled off the remaining barriers, she felt the tip of his tongue dance against her lips, asking for permission.

  
She pulled away slightly, whispering against his lips. “What a big tongue you have.”

  
The corner of his lips quirked up into a devilish smirk. “All the better to taste you with, my dear.” His low voice was dark, sending a shiver down her spine, and his tongue darted out to draw a straight line from her sternum down to the center of her legs. “I can’t wait to have you on my mouth.”

  
His hands traced lazy patterns on the underside of her thighs as he pressed tender kisses on the insides, relishing in the feeling of her shivering in his palms. He gave a low moan as he breathed in her scent – he knew why he’d been forbidden to meet her again when the elders told him, but it was only then that he fully understood. She was mouthwatering, addicting.

  
The tip of his nose brushed lightly against her clit as the flat of his tongue swiped along her core. Her back arched off of the bed as he began French-kissing her wet folds, her thighs trembling around his head. Her hands flew up to the pillow under her head, her fingers nearly tearing into the case – she didn’t dare touch him, afraid that she’d rip his hair out from the sheer intensity of the sensations he was inspiring within her.

  
He gripped her thighs firmly as he fucked her with his tongue, fireworks blooming through her nerve-endings, a thin sheen of perspiration beginning to cover the expanse of her skin.

  
A long whimper escaped her as Kylo added his fingers to his ministrations – one…then two slipping into her wet heat, his thumb fondling her clit. The coiling heat of an orgasm built quickly in the base of her stomach, her hips grinding against Kylo’s mouth. The room was filled with her gasps and moans intermingling with the obscene wet noises from Kylo’ mouth.

  
He looked up, his eyes dark and – _fuck_ , she could almost cum just by looking at him – her body convulsed as the knot in her lower belly rapidly untangled as a moan tore from her throat. He devoured her release, weak sobs rolling off of her tongue as he tasted every last drop.

  
“Oh, god,” he moaned softly, teeth lightly grazing her inner thigh. “You taste so good.”

  
He pulls away, his red, angry erection screaming for attention. She couldn’t look away, her mouth slightly agape at the size of it.

  
“Don’t you have something to say?” He raised his brow, a sly quirk set upon his lips.

  
“What a big cock you have, Kylo.”

  
“All the better to fuck you with, my dear.”

  
Without wasting another second, Kylo pinned her to the mattress with his big hands on her hips, sinking into her in one fluid motion. Her back arched off the bed, a strangled moan caught in her throat.

  
“ _Fuck_!” He snarled, his hands gripping her hips roughly and she was sure there would be marks in the morning.

  
His eyes flashed red, overcome with the haze of pleasure. His hips began to move, slow and deliberate at first until neither could take the gentle tempo.

  
With a broken moan, Kylo hooked his arms below her knees and pulled her closer. With her hips at a new angle, he was able to hit places deeper within her, filling her so that she could almost feel him in her throat.

  
“Finally,” he chanted. “ _Finally_ , you’re mine.”

  
She couldn’t answer…not with words. Her mind was completely gone, her thoughts blown away like leaves in the wind. At that moment her world had narrowed to the man holding her in his arms, the electric sensation of his tongue laving against the hollow of her clavicle, the devastating pleasure of his unrelenting thrusts.

  
“You feel so fucking good,” he moaned into the crook of her neck, his fingers digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. "So wet and hot and – fuck,” he growled as he bit gently into the tender skin at the crux of her neck. He shuddered as he felt her pushing her hips against his, desperately trying to keep up with his hard pace. “That’s so good, baby,” he rasped, “So good. Mine...all _mine_. My _mate_.”

  
She flinched when she felt his sharp canines drag across the bite mark he’d just left, but he just hovered there, not breaking the skin. Instead, his tongue slid across the mark instead, soothing the remnants of the sting. He trailed his tongue across the expanse of her neck, across her jaw and traced the shell of her ear. He nipped at the sensitive lobe as his hips gave a sharp thrust into her.

  
“Kylo!” She gasped, her fingers curling in his hair and tugging as she held onto him. “Please.”

  
Kylo groaned, the sound of his name on her tongue and the ache of his scalp from her fingers pushing him closer to the edge. “Mine,” his hands flew from her thighs to her waist, her legs thrown over his shoulder as he possessively dug his fingers into her flesh. “Mine; finally _mine_.”

  
His voice pitched, breaking off into a low whine. He’d been in misery since he was forbidden to meet with her after their brief meeting in the forest all those years ago. There were rules he had to follow, his parents told him.

  
But now _he_ was the Alpha. _He_ made the rules.

  
And she was _his_.

  
She yelped as he drilled into her harder, heat twisting in the pit of her stomach, the boiling magma sliding through her veins and overwhelming every nerve ending. Her toes curled as he sent her nervous system to overdrive; her vision blurred and her mind pushed into a white void. Even after her tightened muscles relaxed into bonelessness her muscles involuntarily continued tightening around him.

  
Kylo hissed at the sensations and desperately surged forward, impossibly deep into her heat, but still did not allow himself release. She whined at the overstimulation, and tiredly pushing her hips against him.

  
“Come on, Kylo,” she urged. “Cum for me.”

  
“No,” he growled, trembling so hard from staving off his own orgasm that the vibrations coursed through her body. “I _can't_. It’s too soon. I don’t want this to end. Not yet.”

  
With a deep snarl, he pulled out of her slick heat, effortlessly flipping her onto her stomach and pulling her hips up to sink into her once more. She gave a sharp gasp, her legs spreading wider in response. She was dripping, her release slicking her even more allowing him to slide within her with ease. Kylo gritted his teeth, working hard to control himself and not drive in too deep, too fast.

  
He felt the head of his cock hit against her cervix and felt her body tense as she latched onto the sheets and let out a loud gasp.

  
“You okay?” he asked and she nodded quickly in response.

  
“Yes. Please. More,” she gasped, arching her back to press against him further.

  
Kylo gave an appreciative growl as he ran a hand over her round bottom, smacking the supple flesh. The resounding crack was music to his ears; the resulting moans a perfect harmony. He felt the beast inside of him rear its head and he wound his fingers into her hair, pulling her head back as he fucked her.

  
He hammered himself into her, his balls slamming against her clit with each stroke. The entire length of his shaft was buried in her and she bucked back against him like a woman possessed. Her body began to shake as she sobbed his name, seeing stars as her body felt like a thousand orgasms had ripped through her at the same time.

  
Kylo was behind her, driving his cock into her as hard as he could, his desperation to cum finally reaching its breaking point. He surged forward, sinking his teeth into the slice of flesh at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. The sweetness of her blood enveloped his mouth the moment he broke the fragile skin and tastes, and he lost it.

  
A howl tore through the room as he bucked his hips into her; were it not for the muscled arm banded around her waist she knew she would’ve been sent flying off the bed. She felt him hot and pulsing inside her… and growing.

  
Her eyes snapped open and she looked back at him in shock. “Is that…”

  
“A knot? Yes,” he groaned as he filled her to the brim. “Fuck,” he sighed, promptly collapsing on top of her and crushing her against the mattress.

  
She gave a muffled groan, too exhausted to protest his weight. Sensing her discomfort he rolled them onto their sides and just lay there, utterly spent as they panted, trying to catch their breath. Kylo stuck to her back from their sweat, but she forgot all about that as he began to soothe the bite mark in her neck with his warm tongue.

  
And then his hips began to move again – his swollen knot stretching her as he bucked into her with shallow, barely-there thrusts. But they were there, and she felt every bit of it.

  
He wound his hips against her, pushing his knot deeper as wrecked noises began to fall from her lips. He kept growling, encouraging her to take it – he had to feel it again. Just one more time.

  
His tongue continued to tease the bite mark he’d etched into her skin as his fingers trailed downwards, finding purchase on her clit and rubbing against the swollen nub. She cried out, overstimulation fogging her brain, but he was relentless. He nudged her legs apart, coaxing one to lay over his to get her at the right angle – thrusting shallowly within her at just the right angle as he teased her clit.

  
She sobbed as her whole body shook, her pussy clamping down on him and held him even tighter inside of her. He cooed appreciatively, drinking in the sight of her drowning in her euphoria.

  
“My mate,” he murmured. She could feel the pride emanating off of him as he lapped at her skin, kissing her ears and every inch of flesh available to him. “You’re so goddamn beautiful.”


End file.
